Oscuro Deseo
by NessLutz
Summary: UA " -Edward...- Sus ojos negros como la noche, peligrosos y fríos la llevaban a la curiosidad; su suave cabello cobrizo la volvia loca -Nos vemos mañana, mi querida Bella...-


No era la primera vez que ocurría. La sangre de su chica manchaba poco a poco su camisa blanca. Y es que…

Ya no podía evitarlo.

Sus ojos oscurecidos con la adrenalina y el deseo brillaban incluso en la tétrica habitación. Se sentía magnífico. Caminó con parsimonia hasta el baño y se lavo con mucho cuidado cada mancha que había en su cuerpo. Se quito la camisa con lentitud y la guardo en su bolso mientras sacaba una nueva. Al terminar de asearse, recorrió la habitación con felicidad.

-Perfecto- susurró entre dientes. Pero sólo era para él. Estaba seguro que los familiares de la chica que se encontraba magullada en la cama no dirían lo mismo.

-Eres demasiado bella, y sólo mía-

Se acercó hasta el cuerpo de la chica recorriendo sus curvas suave y delicadamente.

-Te dije que colaboraras un poco, pero te negaste- su voz sonó ronca y débil. La chica sólo podía escucharlo, tenía la cabeza dando vueltas y no podía abrir sus ojos – No me dejaras, pero me recordarás para toda la vida, seré tu sombra. Esperaré por ti, en el más allá-

Estaba… obsesionado con ella. Y no es para menos, su largo y grácil cabello castaño, sus expresivos ojos chocolates y un cuerpo de diosa no lo dejaban dormir, desde que se conocieron en los pasillos de la universidad. Esta noche se había sobrepasado un poco, el golpe fue culpa de ella, por su falta de colaboración.

-se que te gusta lo que te hago, siempre susurras mi nombre y me miras con ternura- continuo acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla húmeda de la chica – yo también te quiero- dijo besando sus labios con suavidad.

La chica temblaba por la cercanía de ese hombre. Pero tenía razón ¡Lo quería! Y de una manera macabra e ilusionista. Sus ojos negros como la noche, peligrosos y fríos, la llevaban a la curiosidad; su suave cabello cobrizo y su lisa piel la volvían loca. No importaba la manera en como la trataba, simplemente lo quería todo para ella.

-Edward…- susurró la castaña.

-Nos vemos mañana, mi querida Bella- el sonido

Edward…

Su nombre en sus labios quemaba. Hace más de tres horas que todo había terminado… por ahora. Fue doloroso levantarse de la cama para llegar al baño y lavarse las heridas de su adolorido cuerpo. Bella veía en el espejo del cuarto de baño los moretones creados por los ansiosos labios del moreno y sus labios resecos llenos de sangre

Edward…

Debería borrar su nombre de por vida, ese chico del cual ella se había enamorado completamente. Su mente reproducía las imágenes que vivió hace pocas horas y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ya no podía dejarlo, estaba tan atada a su ser que el solo pensar que él la abandonara creaba un hoyo profundo en donde estaba su corazón.

Caminó con dificultada hasta meterse debajo de la ducha y empaparse con el agua helada que de ella salía, borrando los rastros de sangre seca que se habían impregnado en su cuerpo. Los ojos chocolates de Bella se enfocaron en la camisa llena de sangre que estaba tirada en el piso del baño y sonrió con cierta maldad.

Tienen que entenderlo…

Los amigos de la castaña le prohibieron estar junto a **él**, su familia la renegó por haberlo escogido a **él** entre un mar de chicos guapos del campus y ella lo escogió a **él** por la promesa de una peligrosa aventura. De aprender todas las cosas que les fue privada en su juventud. Si había que ser realista, Bella era la mejor en eso ¿Chicos tan parecidos a los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas? ¿Caballeros rescatando a la damisela en peligro? La castaña rodó los ojos ante sus impertérritos pensamientos. Eso ya no existía para ella.

Su relación con Edward no era de rosas y bombones, de flores y tarjetas pero eso a ella poco le importaba. Amaba a ese hombre tan violento y viril… ¡Diablos, si lo amaba!... el también lo hacía, estaba convencida de eso. No sabía que camino les faltaba por recorrer ni cuáles eran sus destinos pero seguiría hasta el final, sólo por el hermoso hombre que era Edward para ella.

Y si queda alguna duda…

Le encantaba como él la trataba…


End file.
